


Love Galore

by pablohoney



Series: An exploration of human emotion and relationships [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, No Angst, So established they may as well be married, and that is truly all, cute shit, just love baby, post serum steve rogers, steve Rogers is wwwhhhhhipped, theyre so in love, to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pablohoney/pseuds/pablohoney
Summary: It's consuming and overwhelming but in the best way. It's painful sometimes and hurts more than anything else. But when everything is better again, it feels greater than life itself, like the world is all good, there could never be anything bad. Thank god breathing is involuntary because with the sheer volume of love he has for Bucky there's not much room for anything else.





	Love Galore

Bucky Barnes-Steve Rogers thinks- is always the most beautiful in the morning.

This is when the birds are out and the sun has only just seeped through the heavy clouds, muted rays filtering in through the window and intruding through the gaps in the blinds.

It is when the world sounds like a low hum of people getting ready to go about their day, shop shutters lifting, people jogging or walking their dogs.

It is the soft yawns and quiet whines of it "being too early.". The sounds of water being poured and the tinkling ring of the metal spoon hitting the ceramic cup.

Mornings for Steve are all of those things. Mornings are Bucky whining about how it's too early, him sitting on the countertop and pancakes sizzling in the pan as Steve flips them because Bucky is too engrossed in swirling the sugar into his coffee whilst grumbling about how it's too eaaaaaarlllyy.

It is gentle kisses which are petal soft with hugs before they depart to go to their separate work places.

Mornings are also like right now, a sweet interlude after their work filled week, lie-ins that later become breakfast in bed. Lazy kisses with wandering hands, warmth seeping from the top of Steve's chest to the tips of toes.

They've been together since they were sixteen, a whole decade and a bit later and the fire in Steve's chest hasn't died down. The breathlessness and the zinging touches haven't died down. Perhaps that's all to attest to just how much he loves this being. This celestial being who is James Buchanan Barnes, that even after fourteen years of being a couple, he could never tire of him.

Yes they've fought, yes there have been many moments in which Steve had needed space, needed to be contained within his own head and away from home for a little bit, but he always came back, as did Bucky.

Bucky Barnes- Steve also thinks- is the most most beautiful person Steve could have ever even just acquainted himself with.

As an artist, Steve doesn't think he's seen a canvas as pretty as Bucky's. He's done projects upon projects of the human form, studying and trying to re-create the sheer beauty of it, but Steve doesn't think he's seen one as stunning as his boyfriend's, it makes Steve's mouth go dry seeing it in all it's unclothed glory, in hazy moments when Bucky is doing something as mundane as putting laundry in the dryer, the way his muscles flex and flow, the silkiness of his skin dusted in light brown hair.

The constellations of freckles, Steve knows of them all like the back of hand, he's traced them all with his tongue and basked in the sounds he received as a response.

The scars that intertwine on his biceps, Steve loves them just as much- they're a testament of his Bucky's strength, his pain and his healing. And they hold a special place in Steve's mind, he always spends an extra minute or two treasuring them, kissing them and breathing them in.

The dimples at the base of Bucky's spine, they're Steve's favourite part to reach and grab, kneading into the soft flesh. Bucky doesn't work out as vigorously as he used to, he's learnt to love his body too and that makes something in Steve's being feel so incredibly happy, he loves seeing his boyfriend so content.

_(And Steve could honestly spend hours upon hours listing each and every part of Bucky's body that he treasures, but to put in simple fact, the list is infinite and time is not.)_

As a soldier he didn't think he'd ever find the kind of love he has now. Bucky is an absolute dream come true, a living breathing soul that Steve wants to be with for however many more lifetimes he has.

Before they sleep, Bucky is usually tight in his embrace, he wraps himself in Steve's arms or snuggles into his chest, pulling the covers and tucking them around themselves, essentially locking them in place. But as the night turns and the day comes, they're usually separated, or on top of each other in one way or the other. This particular morning though, Bucky is laying on his back, his face facing Steve which means Steve gets to view his boyfriend's exquisiteness.

He loves observing Bucky, his hair is spread out across the pillow and on his face, strands bending inwards and outwards creating the most beautiful waves. He has long lashes that frame his cheeks making him look fragile and innocent- a stark contrast to the stubble on his chin that makes Steve tingle with want. There's the slack expression of his features, frown lines and worry lines non-existent, making him look so much younger. God be with him, Steve Rogers loves Bucky Barnes so _incredibly_ much.

Steve does eventually fall back to sleep himself- six am on a Saturday is a bit too early to try and wake Bucky up to engage in some mind blowing sex. And when he next wakes up (god knows how many hours later) it's when Bucky's on top of him, peppering his face with kisses and when Steve kisses him back, long and sure, Bucky tucks his face into Steve's neck and makes a soft sound. The rush of sheer affection that Steve feels does nothing more but make him hold on to Bucky tighter. Sometimes, even after being together for so long, there's moments that Steve feels that he can't breathe with how much he loves Bucky- Its so much more than just an emotion, it could be measured on an astronomical level. Bucky is a part of his soul, his other half thoroughly, in every way.

He tells all of this to Bucky, all the time. Constantly reminding him how beautiful he is, how much Steve loves him and how lucky Steve is to have him. It's during the quiet moments when they're eating dinner, or cleaning up, or in bed with soft sheets surrounding them and every-time, Bucky shuts him up with blushing cheeks and a searing kiss.

_It's consuming, and overwhelming but in the best way. It's painful sometimes and hurts more than anything, but when everything is better again, it feels greater than life, like the world is all good, there could never be anything bad. Thank god breathing is involuntary, because of the sheer volume of love he has for Bucky there's not much room for anything else._

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but love here babies.
> 
> Maybe slliiiiiighhhttllyy an unrealistic concept of love but I had a concept and I wanted to see it written, so I wrote it and I'm no writer so pls excuse any mistakes 
> 
> thank you <3<3


End file.
